Return to us, please
by Minroka
Summary: AU. Caleb found himself utterly bored on his first mission (though he was so excited about it!) with his Master. Of course, that was before he got lost, then rescued by a stranger, only to call Master Skywalker for back-up... Maybe being bored wasn't so bad, after all...
1. The Mission

Return to us, please

The Mission

"Now, this will be your first mission on the field," Master Billaba told Caleb, who was listening intently and with no small amount of excitement. They were finally going on the field. After years of training as a youngling, he had been chosen by Master Depa Billaba to become her Padawan, but he had to wait two more months before she decided he was ready to see some 'true' action.

"I know you are quite capable," his Master continued, "but I must impressed on you the need to follow my orders or the captain's. This mission won't be on the front lines, but that doesn't mean it'll be without danger." With a nod from Caleb, she led the way toward the hangar.

* * *

"I don't care what they say," an angry voice caught Caleb's attention. "I know she needs help, I can _feel_ it." It was Master Skywalker, he realized, Master Kenobi following him, far calmer, as he answered, "I'm worried about her too, Anakin, but she is beyond the Order's help. We can't interfere with her life anymore, she made her choice."

"And you would let her face whatever danger she found herself in without even trying to find out? _We_ were the one turning our back on her!" Master Skywalker accused his Master. "I thought Jedi were supposed to help those in need."

"They are," Master Kenobi sighed, "but our first duty goes to the Republic. And honestly, Anakin, I always thought she possessed far more common sense than you. I'm sure whatever troubles she's in, she'll do fine. Now, please, can we concentrate on getting this mission over with?" Grumbling, Master Skywalker followed Master Kenobi on the ship.

Looking to his Master, Caleb noticed she had also stopped walking to watch the two Knight's argument.

"Master?" he hesitantly called, "Who were they talking about?" Who, indeed, could cause such a strong reaction in a Jedi Knight, and how did he even knew that person was in any kind of danger?

Master Billaba gazed at him seriously, before asking a question of her own, "Have you ever heard about one named Ahsoka Tano?"

"Ahsoka Tano? The traitor?" Depa's response was so swift, he couldn't have stopped it even if he knew it was coming. Her hand came down on him, backhanding him hard on the cheek.

" _Never_ ," she hissed, "never let me hear you call her that again." Stunned, he looked at her. His cheek was burning. Why would she hit him?

She passed a hand through her hair, clearly agitated, "Who told you such lies?"

"I… I heard the other Padawans speaking about her, and calling her that. I'm sorry, Master." He looked down.

"Ahsoka Tano is no traitor." His Master stated, "She was accused of a crime, yes, but she was proven innocent. She disappeared after that. But you will never call her a traitor again, is that clear? She was a great Jedi, entirely dedicated to the Republic."

"Yes, Master," he answered, properly chastised.

"Good, then let's get going."

They had entered the hyperspace when Caleb shyly asked again.

"Were Master Kenobi and Skywalker talking about her, then?"

Billaba turned to face him, "Yes, it would seem Master Skywalker thinks she is in some kind of danger and is trying to convince the Council to send someone looking for her. But as she no longer belongs to the Jedi Order, the Council refuses times and times again his request."

They stayed silent for a while, a question burning in Caleb's head, but after Master Billaba's unexpected reaction in the hangar, he was weary of asking them.

"She was Master Skywalker's Padawan," she suddenly spoke up, looking right at him, as if having read his mind.

* * *

Their mission was to bring some supplies to a couple of settlements on a far away planet. The Separatist hadn't yet turned their attention to the small system, which remained neutral. But bad weather in the last five years had left the inhabitants struggling to survive on their meagre resources. Master Billaba's and Caleb's mission was to bring supplies to several settlements, and keeping an eye out for any unusual activities.

By the fourth settlement, Caleb was already bored. He had hoped there would be at least some action, but the mission was just plainly dull. They would arrived, exchanged a few words with the person in charge, unloaded their supplies, been thanked by overjoyed people and move to the next village.

His attention diverted from his Master's conversation with the leader of this small community, to the forest surrounding them. Having spent his whole life, or nearly, on Coruscent, he had never seen so much green in one place, nor trees this big.

Intrigued, he walked out of the clearing and in the forest. No one saw him slipping away. He wasn't going far, anyway, just looking around a bit. Yet, without him knowing it, from one flower to a tree to a small butterfly-looking animal, he was straying farther and farther away from the clearing.

It wasn't until his stomach grumbled that he looked around him, suddenly finding himself a bit lost. Where did he come from? He tried to retrace his steps, but had to admit that he was, for one, not a good tracker at all and for two, utterly lost. 'Don't fret,' he thought, 'keep calm, Master Billaba will come to find you.' Well, he hoped so, anyway. Now, was it best to wait where he was, or to try and find the clearing?

* * *

"You're lost." Startled, Caleb whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, "Show yourself!"

His hand found his lightsaber, holding it in a protective stance. A small laugh preceded a figure hurling in the air from a high branch and landing smoothly in a crouch.

"You're lost," the figure repeated. "This isn't a good place for lost boys, there is danger around, especially when the night comes."

Caleb's grip on his saber tightened, "Who are you?" he asked again.

"A friend," the figure, Caleb deduced from its voice was a female, answered, "And right now, your guide, it would seems. Follow me."

Caleb tried to probe her as his Master had taught him, to get a feel from her emotions, but he was met with an unexpected strong shield. The woman didn't look as she had felt his probe and strode away under the trees. She was about to disappear when Caleb made up his mind and ran after her to catch up. At the very last, she knew the forest better than him.

* * *

They walked in silence, until Caleb's curiosity, or maybe the lengthening shadows, probed him to speak, "What's your name?"

Her steps faltered slightly, he must have surprise her. Well, it was only payback from earlier, he thought smugly.

"You can call me Snika." She paused before adding, "And you? From your lightsaber, I can deduce you're a Jedi."

"I'm Caleb Dum, Padawan learner under Master Depa Billaba." Caleb answered proudly.

"Padawan? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen! I was made Padawan two months ago. This is my first real mission." Enthusiastically, he began describing their mission to her. She listened absentmindedly to his ranting.

He finally stopped talking and took his time to study her instead, falling a few steps behind her. She was wearing a cloak, hiding her features under a hood. The cloak fell short of her hips, and was opened on the front, allowing her great liberty in her movements. She wore a short skirt, and high boots. To her hip were strapped two long knives. Her hands were covered in gloves, which went up to her elbows. He couldn't guess her age, nor her specie with her head covered. A small breeze picked up, shifting her cloak enough for Caleb to glimpse an angry scar starting over her glove and vanishing under her cloak, over orange skin.

She interrupted his musings, "There you are, your Master is just ahead of us." She turned to face him, "Could you do me a favour?"

"It depends," he answered, guarded. Jedi weren't supposed to favour anyone, they were to remain neutral between the different worlds they were protecting. "What is it?"

She seemed to appraise him from behind her hood. "Warn the Jedi strange things are stirring here. Things that should not be…"

She was about to walk away when he called back, "Wait! What strange things?"

She didn't have time to answer as they both heard Master Billaba's voice "Caleb!" He faced in the direction of the call, only to see her appeared seconds later. "Caleb!" she cried in relief "Where have you been? I was worried, you should know better than to leave like this, on your own. I feared you were lost."

"I was," he interrupted her, "but then, Snika found me and led me back to you. Thanks, Snika…" His voice faltered as he looked around him.

She had disappeared back in the forest, leaving no sign of her presence behind.

Master Billaba looked at him before taking her comlink out and speaking to her captain "It's alright, Captain Cade, I found him. Please call your men back to the ship."

" _Copy that, General._ "

"Let's go, Caleb," she addressed her young Padawan. "And please, tell me everything that happened since you left the clearing."

* * *

"So, she said nothing about what those things could be?" Master Billaba quickly resumed the situation.

"No, Master, she just gave me that warning, then disappeared."

The night had fallen by the time they reached the clearing and the ship, and Master Billaba had decided to stay there for the night.

"We'd better contact the Council," she declared, "I do not like the sound of it."

The Council didn't like it either, although they remained sceptic about the informant's reliance.

They discussed it for a long time, before Master Yoda finally decided, "In the forest, investigate you will. Handling the supplies, some of the clones will. Searching for the disturbance this Snika spoke of, you must."

"Very well, Masters," both Caleb and his Master bowed to the council before the projections blinked out of life.

"Well, it seems you'll get some action, after all." Depa smiled at him. "Go and rest, I'll arrange for the transport to go on its course while keeping some clones here. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

On the next morning, Master Billaba, along with her Padawan and a dozen clones, entered the forest as the rest of their force went back to their deliveries. The morning passed quietly, nothing out of the ordinary happening.

After their midday break, they decided to split in two groups, in order to cover more ground. "Keep your comlink on the whole time," instructed Caleb's Master, "and call me if you find anything."

"Yes, Master."

They each took half the clones and wandered off again.

Caleb was truly starting to believe Snika had led them on a wild goose chase when he finally heard movements in the bushes. Holding up his hand, he indicated the clones to stay still as they all listened. They heard more rustling in the undergrowth, before an enormous beast barged in front of them. It was easily two meters high, the form vaguely catlike, though without the tail. Its sharp fangs were gleaming with what could only be poison and its underbelly, as well as its neck, was armoured with scales. It snarled at them and Caleb roused himself enough to call his Master while Captain Cade shouted orders to fight the beast off.

"I think we found something, Master," he told her, "and it's not very happy right now, we're engaging it."

" _Very well, we're on our way._ "

Caleb ended the conversation and appraised the situation. The clones were firing at the beast, but it only managed to incense it, as the shots bounced harmlessly on the scales. A few shots had found their marks on the unprotected skin, and blood was starting to blossom on the beast otherwise dark fur.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Caleb rushed to the clones' help. He had only taken one sweep, almost surprised it hit the beast true, when a blur flew over his head and landed on the beast's neck. He recognized Snika as she swung her two long knives into the beast's neck. The beast gave a roar, trying to dislodge her, but she held on, pushing the knives deeper.

"Take cover!" Caleb ordered as he saw the beast swaying. The clones scattered, just in time as the beast fell, Snika jumping clear of it before it could crush her.

"Snika!" he greeted, walking toward her.

"Strange things like this," she answered, as if their conversation from the last evening hadn't been interrupted.

Her hood had fallen during her battle, revealing a young Togruta woman, no more than twenty, whose brows were furrowed in pain. When she reached for her right tight, Caleb saw in horror that the flesh there seemed to be boiling, blood sputtering from her leg.

"Darn," she murmured, then louder, "Do not touch the blood, it's poisonous! You, kid," she added in Caleb's direction, "go to that tree and bring me some moss growing on the trunk, will you?" Unsure what else to do, Caleb nodded and hurried to the tree.

He came back quickly with the desired moss, and Snika took it from his hands with a thanks. She used it to clean her wound carefully, before asking, "You wouldn't happen to have some bandages, would you?" Nodding, he called to one of the clones, who swiftly handed him some.

He watched in concern as she threw the moss saturated in her blood away, before putting more on her wound and using the bandages to keep it in place.

"Don't worry," she reassured Caleb, "it hurts quite a bit, that's true, but the moss will draw the poison out and it will be fine in no time."

She smiled at him, before raising her hood back on her head, hiding her features once more. "That creature, which is called Rmir in these parts, has something in its blood that will burn and corrode all living thing it touched. A bit like acid, if you will." Caleb nodded mutely, not quite believing what he had seen.

The Togruta stood up and started to clean her blades on the grass, as if fighting monster beasts was an everyday occurrence.

She was wiping the last stain of blood when Master Billaba entered the small space where they fought the Rmir, clones following her. She took a look around her, taking in the beast's fallen form, the clones moving carefully around it and the sight of her Padawan, standing next to an unknown person.

"Caleb," she called out.

"Master! You'll never guess what happened!"

"I think I have some idea," she answered, motioning to the beast, "but I sure would like to know how you came about this thing so quickly."

"Snika did it," answered Caleb, before retelling the last events.

* * *

"This is worrisome," Master Windu spoke after their report. "Especially if the locals agree they've never seen this kind of species before."

"They know these beasts," corrected Master Billaba, "but someone, or something, has tampered with them. Snika told us they had 'evolved' in those monstrosities. The Rmirs they knew didn't have burning blood, nor scales on half their bodies. Normally, it's just a great predator, though smaller than this one, using its paralyzing venom on its preys, but not aggressive towards other living beings, unlike this one was."

"And you said the clones' weapons couldn't harm it?"

"The shots simply rebounded on the scales," Caleb answered, "but they did strike in their unprotected sides. Although it only made the beast's loss of blood more dangerous to fight it." Caleb believed that was how Snika got hurt. She couldn't avoid all the blood flying around her from the Rmir numerous wounds. "But my lightsaber stuck it, though I couldn't reach the scales, and Snika's knives were able to kill it."

After conferring with each other, the Masters addressed them again. "Could we speak to this Snika? She might have more answers."

"I'm sorry, Masters, but she refused to come inside the ship when asked." Her refusal had been nearly brutal, Caleb had thought. She had simply stopped at the fringe of the clearing and refused to take another step. No amount of coaxing from his Master had changed her mind. Although they did manage to secure her help in any forthcoming expedition, she had simply declined to board the ship with them and stayed in the forest.

"Kenobi, Skywalker," Master Windu called to the two Knights, "how is your mission progressing?"

"Slowly, I'm afraid," answered Master Kenobi, "but should you need it, I'm sure one of us could handle the situation here while the other heads out to lend a hand to Master Billaba."

"I'll do it," cut in Master Skywalker, "I can be there in three standard hours."

"Then it's settled," concluded Master Windu, "Skywalker will join you to help discover the reason behind all this. May the Force be with you." Depa and Caleb bowed as the holocrons fizzled out of life.


	2. Reinforcement

Reinforcement

"Alright, let's move out." Following General Skywalker's directions, about thirty clones moved in the dense undergrowth. "Where is your contact, by the way?" Master Skywalker addressed Master Billaba and her Padawan.

"She said she would be up ahead, scouting."

"Very well," he nodded, "and remember, keep in each other's sight."

They hadn't been walking for an hour, when a form launched itself in front of them from an overhanging branch. Clones and Masters immediately pointed their weapons on her, but Caleb's exclamation stopped them. "Snika! Have you find anything?"

The young woman, hood drawn over her face, nodded to him. "Pack of eight, further south." Her curt answer made Caleb raised an eyebrow as she had been a bit more voluble the last time. She had at least made the effort to form entire sentences. And while her head was inclined his way, he had the distinct impression she wasn't looking at him, but instead at Master Skywalker. Well, she hadn't met him yet, and must be curious, he reasoned.

He quickly remedied the situation, "Snika," he presented, "this is Master Anakin Skywalker, he has come to land us a hand in finding the truth behind the Rmir's modifications."

She nodded, ignoring his extended hand. A curious expression marked his face at her refusal, his brow furrowed as if faced with a difficult puzzle.

Master Billaba easily diffused the awkward situation, bringing their focus back on the task at hand. "Could you show us the way? We won't ask you to fight alongside us, but your help at locating them would be appreciated." Again, Snika nodded, before taking the lead.

"Rex," Master Skywalker called out, and Caleb saw Snika jumping a little at the unexpected call. "Tell the men to set their weapons to stun, we don't want those creatures bleeding all over us."

"Yes General." And he was off.

* * *

Snika made them stop behind clusters of bushes and trees just beyond a clearing. In it, Caleb could made out seven Rmirs, one less than what Snika had announced. Two were far smaller, one and a half meter tall at most, and Caleb deduced they must be offspring. The other fives ranged between two and a half, three meters. General Skywalker quickly issued orders, and they all moved in.

The clones were shooting stunning bolts at the beasts, hoping to weaken them, as the three Jedi rushed forward. Snika had clearly indicated going for their neck was the easiest way to kill them, and so, Caleb headed for one of the youngster's head. Following his Master's example, he force-jumped on its back… Merely to fall back on the ground finding nothing to hold unto and both the fur and scales very slippery. He let out a half cry of surprise as he fell, only to be rudely pushed back when he landed on his feet, after a somewhat passable back flip.

The wind was knocked out of him as he crashed on the ground, on the fringe of the clearing. He lifted his head to see Snika crouching next to him. She was the one who had pushed him away from the flying legs of the young Rmir, who was crushing everything in its path, terrorized.

"Idiot!" she hissed. To Caleb's utter bewilderment, she then snatched his lightsaber, and, not giving him the time to react, launched herself toward Caleb's Rmir.

"Hey, wait!" he protested, "Only Jedi can use them! And you're not even holding it correctly!"

Indeed, she was holding his lightsaber all wrong. The saber, in that position, wouldn't burst forward if activated, but instead backward, risking to impale her. His mouth fell opened, however, when instead of clutching it uselessly and helplessly, she ignited it while jumping on the Rmir's back, and in one smooth motion, plunged it deep in the beast's neck. It fell to the ground, dead. Snika took but a moment to assess the situation, before facing what must have been its mother, charging toward her.

* * *

Farther away, Caleb could see both his Master and Skywalker, each fighting a beast, another one having already succumbed to Skywalker's lightsaber. The clones had managed to bring the other young to its knees with combined stun shots and two were moving in to finish it.

They were all doing pretty well, Caleb thought as his Master killed her Rmir, followed by Snika. The two women turned to face the last beast, Caleb's lightsaber alight in Snika's hand, when a loud roar echoed through the woods and a big male Rmir, at least three and a half meters tall, came crashing and snarling in the clearing.

"Billaba! With me!" yelled Skywalker, jumping clear from his new kill and letting the clones, backed by Snika, dealing with the last female. Snika, however, didn't wait for the clones' support, instead jumping in the air to land on the female's back. On the other side of the clearing, Billaba did the same with the male. But, while Snika landed smoothly, the male made a brusque move, causing Billaba to slip, catching herself just in time and thrusting her lightsaber in the Rmir's shoulder out of reflex to slow her fall.

Enraged, the male raised on his hind legs, and with a violent shake, managed to throw her off. Caleb watched as his Master sore across the clearing, smashing violently into a tree. He rushed to her side, vaguely noticing Snika finishing off her Rmir and moving to assist Master Skywalker. It wasn't until he reassured himself that she was fine, just a bit dazed, that he looked back on the fight.

* * *

The rapidly moving form of Master Skywalker and Snika, combined with the Rmir's trashing, made it impossible for the clones to get a safe shot in. The Rmir was bleeding steadily from its shoulder, drops of blood flying around with its every move. Both Master Skywalker and Snika easily evaded them, but couldn't seem to find an opening for the kill.

"Oh, damn it!" Caleb heard Master Skywalker swore.

In a big leap, the Jedi Knight landed on the end of the Rmir's back. It shook itself violently, trying to dislodge the Jedi, but Skywalker hung on, inching his way slowly toward the junction between neck and shoulder. He succeeded in stabbing the Rmir, but his strike must have been off, as the Rmir roared in pain and anger, then let itself fell on the ground to roll over, threatening to crush Skywalker beneath its body.

"Master!" Snika cried out, just as Skywalker managed to clear out. A confused look crossed Master Skywalker's face, but before he could even straighten up from his roulade, Snika flung herself to the rising Rmir, snarling.

Blood was everywhere, flowing from the Rmir's wounds as Snika nimbly climbed it to its neck. With a battle cry, her hood flying off in the Rmir's desperate attempt to throw her off, she plunged both her knife and Caleb's saber deeply in the Rmir's neck. The Rmir stopped moving, as if surprised, then roared again as its legs slowly crumbled beneath it. Skywalker saw it as his chance to finish it, and darted under its head, raising his lightsaber to impale it as it fell.

Blood rushed from the wound, along Skywalker's right arm, before he tore his saber from the beast's maw, falling to his knees under its weight.

"Master!" cried Snika again, jumping off the Rmir and skidding to a halt in front of him.

* * *

He looked at her, dazed and unbelieving as she threw Caleb's saber and her knife to the ground, reaching with her gloved hands for his bloody sleeve. Without hesitation, she tore it off his arm. She didn't seemed put off to see that Master Skywalker's right hand was only mechanical, Caleb thought distractedly. He himself was slightly disturbed as he slowly walked toward them with his Master.

Snika, however, was scolding Master Skywalker, "I know I said clothes'll protect you, but like any other fluids, if you're soaked in it, it won't help whether you're wearing clothes or not…"

Master Billaba and her Padawan eventually made their way up to them. Caleb quickly retrieved his lightsaber, securing it back to his belt, as his Master kneeled before Skywalker.

"Skywalker, are you alright?" she interrupted Snika's tirade. He could only nodded, still dazed, his eyes never leaving the young Togruta woman.

He couldn't stop a quiet cry of denial when she stood up, "Ahsoka!"

She paused, "Don't worry, Master, I'm only going over that tree, to retrieve some moss." She pointed to a tree near the clearing's edge. "I'll need this, though, much handier than a knife." Flashing them a smile, she snatched Master Skywalker's lightsaber and hurried to her goal. Skywalker made no move to stop her, staring after her unblinking, wonder shining in his eyes.

Could he have hurt his head, Caleb wondered, because he sure wasn't acting like his usual sarcastic self. And why would he call her that?

* * *

The clones were moving around the clearing, cleaning it, taking care not to touch any of the blood. The grass it had fallen upon had turned a sickly brown colour, as if burnt. Snika came back rapidly, and scooted down to his side again. Skywalker was still staring at her face, not uttering a single word, but she evaded his eyes, instead concentrating on her task. Carefully, she wiped every tiny trace of the Rmir's blood on his arm. Luckily, it hadn't had the time to attack his skin through his Jedi's robe, and his mechanical hand had never been in danger. Caleb watched on, concerned, as no one spoke a word.

Finally, Snika stood up again, and Skywalker's eyes left her face to take in her whole body.

He gasped and his hand shot up to restrain her, "You're hurt!"

Startled, Calleb and Billaba looked at her. Her hand automatically went to her thigh, half hiding the bandages Caleb saw her tighten only the day before. Blood had seeped through them, turning them a pinkish colour.

"It's nothing, Master," she tried to downplayed her injury, "I must've tore it open with all this jumping around."

But Skywalker frowned at her, and called one of the clones, versed in medical first aid, over. She scowled, but didn't protest as the clone cut her bandage off, put a bactapack over her wound and efficiently bandaged it again. "There you go, Miss." Bowing to his General, he made his way back to his brothers.

"Well," Depa stated awkwardly, "that was quite a battle. Where did you learn to fight like this, Snika?"

"And how come you can use a lightsaber?" added Caleb, "I thought only Jedi could."

"Not especially just Jedi," corrected his Master, "every Force sensitive person is able to light a saber. But you didn't just light it up, Snika, you knew how to use it. So, where did you learn?"

After glancing away uneasily, she answered, "Same place as you did, Master, the Temple on Coruscant…"

Seeing their wary expression, Master Skywalker finally found his voice back for more than two words, "Let me introduce her under her real name, as you might be more familiar with it. This is Ahsoka Tano, my Pa…, um, my former Padawan."

Well, that would at least explained how she knew to wield a lightsaber, Caleb admitted, astonished, but it didn't explained what she was doing here.

Mater Skywalker must have been thinking along the same lines, as he asked, "How did you come to be here?"

"Like all of you, flying and walking." She answered tersely, then, softening her tone, she added, "We'd better move on, Masters, some predators might be attracted by all the blood."

"Very well, Ahsoka, we'll head back to the ship." Skywalker rose to his feet, followed by the others. "But I do believe we have a lot to talk about, the more pressing matter being those strange modified beasts."

Snika – no, Caleb corrected, Ahsoka – nodded once again, "I'll show you the way."

Skywalker seemed relieved she wouldn't simply vanish in the forest, and called Captain Rex over to tell him they were moving.

Before he could say a word, however, Rex exclaimed, "Commander Tano!" The same wonder that had filled Skywalker's eyes before now shined in his.

"Hey Rex," she acknowledged shyly.

"Rex," General Skywalker cut in, "tell the others we're heading back to the base."

"Aye, sir!" Rex's training took over, but he gazed at the Togruta one more time, "It's good to see you, Commander," he told her softly. Then he was gone.

* * *

They started walking under the trees. "How are they?" Ahsoka asked after a few minutes.

"Everyone's fine, Obi-Wan's on a mission a few systems away, he was doing fine when I left, not really a challenge for him. And Plo Koon's still teaching the younglings at the Temple. But he misses you." He marked a small pause, "We all miss you," he added, emotions clouding his voice.

"I missed you too," she answered quietly, glancing at him before diverting her gaze, "all of you."

Ashoka led them true through the forest. Her former Master walked next to her, and they were talking quietly, probably catching up. Caleb and his own Master followed a few paces behind, giving them some privacy. Caleb could see Skywalker's arm brushing against the Togruta every now and then, as if reassuring himself she was real.

* * *

They all boarded on Master Skywalker's ship, which served as their ground base. Ahsoka didn't issue a single complain, much to Caleb's astonishment, as she had flatly refused to board theirs before. They then followed Master Skywalker to the command room.

Ahsoka happily greeted some clones along the way, leaving them, Caleb was amused to see, staring after her, bewildered.

As he was walking right next to Master Skywalker, Caleb was able to hear his whispered instructions to his Captain. "Please, keep an eye on her, Rex. Don't let her out of your sight." "Sure thing, General."

When they arrived at the holocron's table, however, Ahsoka quieten and melted in a corner, still and silent. Master Skywalker shot her an inquiring glance, to which she shook her head.

He activated the holocron, the image of the Jedi Council springing to life. They listened attentively to his report, but, Caleb noticed, Master Skywalker made absolutely no mention of Ahsoka's true identity, nor her achievements wielding a lightsaber. He only mentioned that she helped in the battle. Not knowing how to react, he glanced uneasily at his Master, but her face showed nothing. Looking next in Ahsoka's direction, he could tell she was avidly taking in the Masters' faces and words.

The session ended before he could bring Ahsoka's presence up. As all the Jedi blinked out of existence, one chose to remain.

"Anakin," Master Kenobi called, "are you alright?" In her corner, Ahsoka's stance grew more attentive.

"Of course, I am. Why would you ask that?"

"You seem a bit… off," Obi-Wan tried, his gaze searching. "And where is your lightsaber?"

Skywalker discreetly glanced at Ahsoka. In all the commotion, Caleb realized, he had yet to reclaim it from her. "Um…"

"Did you lose it again?" sighed Kenobi.

"No!" Skywalker protested, "No, I, um, loaned it."

"Loaned it?" Master Kenobi rose his eyebrows, his arms crossed over his chest, "Should I ask who you loaned it to?"

"Someone who needed it more than I?" It came out more like a question, "I'll tell you everything later, Master." He looked weary. Obi-Wan studied him for a minute more, before nodding and ending the projection.

* * *

"You could have told him," Ahsoka detached herself from the wall.

"You didn't want me to," he responded as if it was the obvious answer.

"Thanks."

"You didn't look ready for anymore reunion, anyway," he added, winking at her.

"So," she changed the subject, "you did lose your lightsaber once." Handing him his, she continued, "When was it?"

He groaned, "I was still a Padawan." Gazing thoughtfully at his saber, he added, "I'd prefer to know you're armed."

"I'm far from defenceless, Master," she flashed them all a predatory grin, unsheathing and whirling her two knives around her. Caleb took a step back in reflex. The smile she sent his way, her sharp canines glinting in the light, did nothing to reassure him.

"Stop scaring the kid, Ahsoka," Skywalker rebuked her, laughing, "Come with me, I've got something far more interesting to show you." With a slightly contrite look to Caleb, she swept out of the room after her former Master. Having nothing better to do and more than a bit curious, Caleb followed them, leaving his own Master talking about supply lines. Rex tagged along to Master Skywalker's room, following his order not to let the Togruta out of his sight. Skywalker signalled for them to enter the room, rummaging about it, looking for something.

He finally dug out a wooden box, carved with plants and birds. Holding it nearly reverently, he presented it to Ahsoka, encouraging her to open it with a nod. Puzzlement, followed by amazement, filled her face as she lifted the lid.

She reached in the box with slightly trembling hands. Caleb bent on his side to see what she was taking out. In the box laid two lightsabers. Her hands hovered over them.

"You kept them," it was half a question, half a statement.

"Why wouldn't I?" Skywalker sounded surprised.

Tears formed in Ahsoka's eyes as she took the lightsabers with trembling hand. She gazed at them, so many emotions crossing her face, Caleb couldn't name half of them. Joy, pain, sorrow, hope… In one swift gesture, she secured them on her belt, and threw herself at her former Master, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you, Master, _thank you._ " He dropped the box in surprise, but quickly overcame his shock, hugging her back as fiercely as she was "You're welcome, Snips," he murmured.


	3. The Facility

The Facility

They had been pouring over maps for hours, and discreet sweeping revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, all three Jedi and Ahsoka were convinced whoever was behind the Rmir's transformation must have a lab, or at the very least a small base, in the surrounding forest.

"You really don't have _any_ idea where they could be?" Skywalker asked Ahsoka for the twelfth time.

"The only place that would come to mind," her hand glided over the map, "would be there. But the clones saw nothing while scouting the area…"

"What would make you said that, then?" Master Billaba spoke.

"It's where I met my first modified Rmir. It gave me quite a souvenir to remember him by."

She shrugged her ever-present cloak to the side and pulled her left glove off, leaving them staring at the multiples scars Caleb had only glimpsed once before. A string of scars, some deep and angry, others smaller, went from the back of her hand up to her shoulder, their bleak colour a sharp contrast on her otherwise orange skin.

"What happened?" Caleb had the dim impression that should the Rmir still be alive, Skywalker would hunt him down right away.

"It was the first modified I encounter," repeated Ahsoka, "and so, I had no idea its blood was poisonous. I found it quickly enough, though, but by the time he laid dead, my arm was pretty much soaked in it. And it took me hours to find the moss, the only thing in this forest able to counter it." Caleb had trouble imagining what it must have been like. From the little he had seen a few drops were bad enough.

Ahsoka put her glove back on and continued, "After that, I was wary of them, of course," "And with good reason," interjected Skywalker, "but a bit curious as well, so I looked for others like him. Didn't see any for two months, then their number started to increase. Naturally, I killed any I came upon, but as you saw, there's still more out there. And the place I always find them in greater number is right here." Again, she pointed the area on the map.

"Except," Billaba pointed out, "we found absolutely nothing there."

"There has to be something we're overlooking," Skywalker mused aloud, "You can't hide beasts that big easily!"

"Well," agreed Caleb, "it would be far easier to hide something smaller, but perhaps they only raised younglings, and then release them out?"

"No," Ahsoka countered, "I never saw a young one wandering by itself."

"Then, where _are_ they?" Caleb was growing frustrated, "They have to be somewhere in there!"

"Not _in,_ " Ahsoka suddenly straighten up, "But _under_. Master, you remember the blue shadow virus' fiasco?"

From Skywalker's expression, not only did he remember it, but he didn't like it at all. His next words confirmed it, "The one where you were infected with it and nearly died? Yes, I think I remember." His tone was sarcastic, but Ahsoka paid him no mind as she continued to explain her idea,

"We once encountered a lab that was buried deep underground, so we could see nothing from the surface. It's the only logical solution, we've looked everywhere else. But we never searched for something underground."

"It's worth a try," conceded Master Billaba, "we should have the basic tools for a ground sweeping here."

"Alright, we'll try it tomorrow," agreed Master Skywalker.

* * *

The next morning, Caleb was the first one in the command room, pacing impatiently. His Master joined him a few minutes later and they waited for the rest of their group, consisting in a dozen clones, along with Master Skywalker and Ahsoka.

As usual, the two of them arrived together. Caleb had noticed that Ahsoka seemed to shadow Master Skywalker everywhere, and in the same way, Master Skywalker followed Ahsoka anywhere she went. As a result, they were always found together.

"OK," Skywalker's voice interrupted Caleb's musings, "we'll take a shuttle up to ten kilometres from the area, and then go by foot. Our goal is to find if there's something buried there that shouldn't be, but also to remain unseen. We wouldn't want to alert whoever's in charge we're coming. We're just there to do some reckoning." When he was sure everyone was clear on his order, they all boarded a small shuttle.

* * *

The shuttle dropped them in a part of the forest, that, from Caleb's point of view, resembled any other part of the forest, but which must have meant something to Ahsoka, as she immediately took the lead, Skywalker falling in steps next to her.

They only encounter two Rmirs during their walk, one they were able to bypass unnoticed, but they were forced to confront the second one, as he smelled them and came charging toward them. Although 'fight' was a deceptive term, Caleb decided afterwards.

As soon as it had been made clear they would have to get it out of the way, Master Skywalker and his former Padawan had jumped in action, and before anyone else could react, Ahsoka had stabbed it in its back with her dual lightsabers, severing its spine above its hind legs, while Skywalker had dealt a killing blow at the base of its neck. The Rmir was dead before he even touched the ground, while both its attackers jumped clear of its falling form. Caleb could only marvel at their flawless and easy teamwork.

"Not bad, Snips," Skywalker praised, "you've kept in shape".

"Not bad yourself… _Skyguy._ "

Ahsoka walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Master in her wake, before he smiled broadly and hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

"Ahsoka? Why did you called Master Skywalker that?" Caleb was curious.

"It's an old joke between us," she answered, "and he called me Snips."

"Yeah, I wondered about that, too. Why would he call you that?"

The Jedi in question answered, from his position, a few clones behind the group. "Because she was being exceedingly snippy for a new Padawan the first time I met her. It just stuck."

"As did I," she smiled at him.

"And I'm glad you did, Snips," Master Skywalker laughed, "I'm glad you did."

There was more to the story, Caleb believed, but neither of them showed any inclinations to elaborate.

* * *

"They're here," whispered Ahsoka, "I can feel them."

"Yes, I can feel them too," confirmed Skywalker. He directed the clones a bit further east.

"Master?" Caleb asked, "What exactly are they talking about?"

"Every Jedi is trained to connect with other living beings," she explained and he nodded, as he had indeed been taught that. "But only the most disciplined of us can search and sense through the Force the approximate location of an animal, or a person, we don't know personally or we can't see in front of us." Master and Apprentice then settled to watch as the clones efficiently performed the scan of the area.

Captain Rex came back to them, a while later, "You were right, Commander, there is something underground. Give the boys half an hour, and we'll be able to get a rough map of the complex, General."

"Agreed," Skywalker confirmed.

It took a bit more than half an hour, but they were soon on their way back.

* * *

"Ahsoka?" It was Skywalker, "When this is all over, what are you going to do?" Caleb, as well as the whole group, listened in attentively.

"I'm not sure, Master, find other troubles to entangle myself in?" Her attempt at a joke fell flat.

"Why not coming back with us?"

"I don't know, Master…" she sighed.

"Could you at least consider it? Please, Ahsoka, we miss you so much, I'm not sure I can bear letting you leave again," the admission was but a whisper, "Return to us, please."

She looked at him sadly, "I'm not sure I can, Master. I know it's been three years, but, I'm still not sure I'm ready to trust them again."

"It's your choice," he yielded sadly, "but if you ever need us, any of us, for anything, you know where we'll be. Promise me you won't hesitate."

She didn't promise anything, saying instead, "I already did. Didn't you felt it, Master? I already asked for their help with things here, but no one answered me."

"I heard your call," Skywalker protested weakly, "I knew you were in danger. But the Council refused to send help. You weren't in the Order anymore, they said, and we were stretched too thin as it was. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Master, but it only serves to prove my point."

"At least, think about it? I know Plo Koon and Padmé would be overjoyed to see you again."

"Alright," she finally relented, "I'll think about it."

* * *

The map the clones drew ended up surpassing anything they could have imagine, both in its quality and the sheer size of the complex.

"Whoa," whistled Ahsoka, "now I understand how they were able to release so many Rmirs at once." The complex was two stories high, and covered an area of at least an acre.

"Every building has a weakness, you just must be patient enough to find it," said Master Skywalker. "In this case, I suggest we try this way in." He was pointing to one of the smaller tunnel running near the surface. "From its size and position, it could be a minor hallway or an air vent."

"Hallway, I'll wander," put in Master Billaba, "a vent would have an exit somewhere near."

"Alright, then, here's what we'll do…" and Master Skywalker exposed his plan.

* * *

Four small battalions of clones, each led by a Jedi or Ahsoka, waited in silent as Masters Skywalker and Billaba cut a hole through the ground with their lightsabers to reach the underground tunnel. While Billaba carefully set the cut piece aside, Skywalker jumped silently in the hole, then signalled them all was clear.

They all went the same way, before dividing in two groups, a Master in each, to cover both floors. Caleb and his master stayed on the first floor, while Skywalker and Ahsoka went down the lowest floor.

Master Skywalker's battalion was to locate the main power source and set it up with bombs, while Ahsoka's was to sabotage anything they came upon, trying to find any useful piece of information on her way.

Meanwhile, both Caleb and his Master were to try and locate any file on the activities of this complex. They were to meet back up in the main hangar, the place where they believed the Rmirs were being kept.

On the next junction, Caleb took right as Billaba headed left. So far, they hadn't encountered anyone, but as Caleb's group turned around a corner, they came face to face with a handful of droids. The clones and Caleb were the first to react, wiping the battle droids in a few minutes, not giving them time to raise the alarm.

From that moment on, they proceeded with even more caution. Thanks to Captain Cade's experience, Caleb was able to sneak in one of the lab room, find a computer and downloaded some of the files stored on it. It would have to be enough, Caleb decided, as gunshots filled the hallway where the clones were waiting. It was time to regroup with the others, anyway. They moved quickly through the complex, as the alarm for intruders was ringing in their ears.

"I hope the others made it," Caleb cried to Captain Cade over the noise.

"We'll find out soon," he answered, "Here's the hangar."

Master Billaba, along with Ahsoka, was already in it, each holding their own against a contingent of battle droids, on different side of the hangar. What would soon be more troublesome, Caleb saw, were the few droids not fighting, but heading towards the Rmirs' enclosures, in order to open them.

"Cade!" he called over, "We have to stop them!" He pointed to the droids. Captain Cade nodded, understanding the situation and directed them to the pens. They were soon engaged in battle too.

Caleb didn't notice Master Skywalker entering the hangar, but after a while, he heard him order them to regroup on one side of the room.

* * *

They were nearly there, when one of the clones set up a bomb that landed on top of a pile of boxes, which in turn burst in a big explosion. Bits and pieces of unidentified stuff flew all over the hangar, blew up by the explosion. Caleb dived to the ground, his hands raised over his head in protection. Several screams rang out over the explosion, both humans' and Rmirs'.

"Retreat!" came Skywalker's order in the sudden silence after the blasting sound. The explosion had thrown him and Caleb next to each other.

"Over here!" Caleb stood up, and saw that Master Billaba had managed to made her way to the platform used to take the Rmirs out, and was waiting for them. She was holding the droids off with her clones' help.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Caleb, and, followed by his own clones and Skywalker, made his way toward his Master.

Only when they reached Master Billaba did Caleb sook out Ahsoka. At first he didn't find her, and felt panic rise inside him, but he finally spotted her near the far wall. A few clones were making their way toward her, as she seemed to have difficulties holding her own against the battle droids. Looking more closely, he realized she wasn't putting any weight on her right leg, forcing her to twist and turned in odd ways to defend herself, restraining her movements.

"Ahsoka!" cried Skywalker next to him, noticing his former Padawan's precarious position.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Rex and a handful of clones had finally reached her, and she staggered back against a piece of wreckage to steady herself. The clones moved protectively around her. But even as he watched, Caleb saw one of them go down.

While fighting his own droids, Caleb could make out her arguing about something with Rex.

"If she's telling him to leave her…" Master Skywalker had also followed the exchange.

"Skywalker!" Billaba caught his attention, "Some Rmirs have broken free, and if we want to make it out alive, we have to start moving. Now!"

"Move already!" Ahsoka's voice took them by surprise, coming from Skywalker's comlink.

"I'm not leaving you, Snips," swore Skywalker.

"You don't have a choice, Master, we'll try to find another way out. If you haven't notice, there's a small army between you and I."

Near Ahsoka, another clone fell, reducing their number to three. She took her sabers up again, blocking shots while not being able to move from her position against her support. "Just complete the mission already!"

"I won't blow up a building you're into, Ahsoka, so if you don't leave with us, the mission will fail."

"Please, get them out of here… Master Billaba." A look of pure betrayal appeared on Skywalker's face as Billaba activated the mechanism and they started their ascent, throwing droids off the platform.

"Billaba! What are you doing?"

"She's right, Skywalker, if we stay, we all died."

"Ahsoka!" he roared.

* * *

Caleb didn't know what happened next. He felt a gush of Force passing next to him, violent in its intensity, rushing through Skywalker, and then reaching farther away, in Ahsoka's direction. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ahsoka's form lifting from the ground, flying toward them.

Still on the ground, Captain Rex, the only clone still standing, used the droids' momentarily shock to dash across the turmoil, heading to the platform. Looking over to Skywalker, Caleb saw him with closed eyes, brows drew in deep concentration, the Force thrumming within him. He was force-carrying Ahsoka to them! Caleb hadn't even known that was possible.

Below her, the droids shook themselves from their shock at seeing a flying Jedi, and started firing at her, forgetting Rex. Twisting in mid air, Ahsoka parried their shots, redirecting them with her lightsabers.

Skywalker was steering her slowly, and her defence faltered slightly.

"Hurry, Skywalker," Billaba had followed the incredible show of Force using, "she won't be able to hold this for long." Skywalker only grunted in answer, but her speed increased lightly.

Under them, Rex reached the still ascending platform, and shot a grappling hook in it, activating it to reach them.

Finally, Ahsoka was within the platform's range, and several of Skywalker's clones reached to catch her. As soon as she was safely on the platform, the flow of Force Caleb had felt ebbed away and Skywalker swayed unsteadily, before righting himself and striding to Ahsoka. Caleb followed him, leaving the clones to deal with the last droids within reach. She had staggered against one of the clone, her eyes clutched tightly in pain.

"Snips?" Skywalker's voice was gentle. She blinked her eyes open.

"The blast threw her against the wall, and I believe several objects rammed into her, and in her already wounded tight," Captain Rex answered for her.

Her old wound was indeed bleeding heavily, as well as other superficial wounds Caleb could see, but that couldn't be all. "Think I broke my ankle as well. Don't forget to blow it up, Master," Ahsoka murmured, before passing out.

The clone supporting her tightened his grip, lowering her carefully on the still moving platform. Without a word from their General, two clones hurried over to administer her first medical care.

"Her ankle is broken," confirmed one of them, "that, and her tight injury are the biggest wounds. Otherwise, it's only superficial. If I know the Commander right, she'll be awake in a few minutes." He smiled reassuringly to his General.

* * *

When they reached the surface, Master Skywalker carried Ahsoka. They hurried to a safe distance, before the clones detonated the bombs they had left in the complex. The labs went up in flames, the explosion thundering in Caleb's head. It was loud enough to wake Ahsoka up.

She woke with a start, her eyes looking wildly around for a few seconds, taking everything in, before setting on her Master. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered a bit dazed, "the Council wouldn't approve."

"I don't care about the Council," he replied softly, "I wasn't about to let you die for something that silly."

"You care too much, Master," her eyes were growing unfocused with pain and exhaustion, "but I'm glad you do. I'm sorry I left, Master."

"We were the ones at fault, Snips, it was never your fault. _I'm_ the one who's sorry, and so should be the whole Council."

"Don't blame them too much, Master, they were deceived as much as us…" Her voice became dreamy, "I think I'd like to see Plo, Obi-Wan and Padmé again… do you think I could tag along? I'm tired of being on my own…" With that, she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

Was it Caleb's imagination, or were there tears shining in Skywalker's eyes as he clutched her even tighter to his chest?

"I promise, Snips, I'll take you to them, you'll see them soon... And you'll never be alone again…"


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Obi-Wan knew something important had happened to Anakin on his last mission. He could feel it through their bond. Anakin felt more… calm? happy? And how did he manage to lose his lightsaber? Because Obi-Wan hadn't buy in his poor excuse. What were the chances they encountered a lost Jedi or a Force sensitive person that could use a saber on that deserted planet?

In any case, he was impatient to hear about his mission. He himself had only returned to Coruscant two days prior, his mission finally completed. Waiting on the landing platform, he spotted Anakin's ship closing in.

It finally landed, and Obi-Wan watched distractedly the clones getting off. Master Billaba and her new Padawan, Caleb Dum, if he recalled correctly, descended the ramp, followed by Anakin supporting a cloaked figure. That one, Obi-Wan didn't recognize. She was limping heavily, leaning against Anakin. But he was more focused on Anakin, and he realized with a start he had reclaimed his saber. Well, he supposed, miracles could happen.

He walked forward to greet his former Padawan. Anakin whispered something to the person next to him. The person shook its head and Anakin shrugged.

He stepped before it to greet his Master, keeping a hand to steady the figure, "You'll never believe what I found."

"Hello to you too, Anakin. Yes, the mission went fine, thank you for asking," teased Obi-Wan.

But Anakin was too excited to take notice, with a big smile on his face, he stepped aside, leaving the cloaked person in front of him. Without a word, she took her hood back… Obi-Wan could only stare.

Could it be? The face, with its markings, was right, and the teasing smile playing on her lips was well-known.

"Ahsoka?" he asked.

She nodded, and he laughed, unable to restrain himself from enveloping her in a hug.

She hugged back eagerly, and he heard her whisper, "I missed you, Master."

"I missed you too, Little One, so much." he choked back, "I'm so glad you've return to us."

Miracles did happen, after all.

* * *

Years later, Caleb was walking through the Temple with his new Padawan, Ezra, to his side, when his name was called from behind him, "Caleb!"

He stopped and turned to see a Togruta woman walking briskly toward him.

"Ahsoka," he greeted, "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?"

She laughed lightly, "Oh, you know me, here and there, saving the Galaxy from big bad monsters."

His Padawan watched, bemused, as the two Masters laughed to a shared joke.

"So," she grew serious again, though her smile didn't leave her face, "is this your new Padawan?"

"Yes," he answered proudly, "this is my Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Ezra, meet Knight Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka Tano?" he exclaimed, "I've heard so much about you! They all said you're a hero!"

"Well, it's better than to be called a traitor, I suppose." Again, she laughed, as Caleb blushed furiously next to her.


End file.
